A ESCONDIDAS UN AMOR DE COMPRA Y VENTA
by patyzzZlove
Summary: Que pasaria si Rachel descubriera el secreto mejor guardado de Quinn... entren y descubranlo también. G!P
1. Capítulo 1

La verdad no se como me pudo suceder esto a mi, existiendo millones de mujeres en esta mierda de planeta me viene tocando a mi la peor desdicha, la gran Quinn Fabray, líder de las porristas de las cheerios, la mas popular de William McKinley High School, y la verdad para que lo niego la persona mas bonita de toda Lima, Ohio. Esto parece bonito a simple vista porque la verdad no todo es perfecto y aunque yo lo quisiera ser, no puede ser, ya que una maldita cosa que habita entre mi entrepierna y SI, es lo que se está imaginando Quinn Perra Fabray tiene un PENE, los doctores me dijeron que esto se pudo originar ya que un cromosoma que define el sexo en los bebes tenia la mima cantidad de hormonas masculinas como femeninas, y que por lo consecuente tendría que tener rasgos de los dos sexos, y aquí entre nos esto me ha abierto las piernas de varias chicas y SI, también soy una LESBIANA enclosetada pero al fin y al cabo una Lesbiana, pero eso si, mejor que cualquier hombre en la cama, ya que a parte de guapa tengo lo necesario para satisfacerlas, ahora si haber que hombre me viene a echar en cara que tiene algo que yo también tengo.

CAPITULO l

Por el problema que mencione hace rato, estoy metida en un gran problema, mejor dicho un problema que me da asco, alguien descubrió mi problema y quiere que yo sea su pareja la mayoría digiera como te va a dar asco tener una pareja, el problema es que la pareja es Rachel Berry, a la persona que mas he odiado en este planeta, por eso mayormente le hago la vida imposible, y la verdad quien sabe si algún día me arrepienta, si ella quiere esto, se conformara con lo que yo le de y si no que se busque a otro juguetito.

Pero todos deben estarse preguntando el porqué de mis palabras y aquí entra mi historia de amor forzado.

Llegue a mi casa a altas horas de la noche después de una fiesta que ofreció Puck en su casa, (según por qué estábamos celebrando que ganamos las locales), pero como me encontraba en un estado de ebriedad deplorable, me dio tanta flojera irme a poner mi pijama ya que lo único que quería era irme a dormir, así que se me hizo fácil dormir solamente con mi brassier y mi bóxer (que por cierto es masculino ya que si uso ropa interior femenina me siento incomoda y aparte me lastima aquellito), transcurrió toda la noche con suma tranquilidad, hasta que llego la mañana y alguien entro a mi cuarto sin entrar haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

Quinn, despierta – decía una Rachel dramática.

Pero que mierda, que demonios haces en mi cuarto RuPaul – se levanto de la cama de a golpe y no se dio cuenta que llevaba solamente un bóxer y que por lo consecuente se vería el bulto (nada más un ciego no se daría cuenta y Brittani)

Santo Cielo Quinn! Eso que tienes entre las piernas es lo que creo que es? – decía una Rachel que estaba muy sorprendida.

Que cosa Berry, no se de que demonios me hablas – le preguntaba.

Rachel nada mas señalo con el dedo en dirección a su bóxer.

DEMONIOS! Maldita sea…. LARGATE DE AQUÍ BERRY – le dijo con un tono muy enojado.

Pero Quinn déjame ayudarte – decía una Rachel preocupada.

Ni que ayudarme ni que ocho cuartos, solo quiero que te largas y me dejes sola de una maldita vez –le dijo ahora si echando chispas por los ojos

Pero… - no puedo hablar porque Quinn la estaba sacando a empujones de su cuarto, y justo cuando Quinn la saco le cerro la puerta en la cara, así que no tuvo de otra que irse, de seguro tendría otros días para preguntarle.

Mientras tanto Quinn….

Maldita estúpida de mierda, ahora que madre vas hacer para que Rachel no diga nada, pero es que solo a mí se me ocurre dormirme en bóxer, ahora si ya ni en mi casa puedo estar en paz, pero primero tengo que ver quien la dejo entrar a mi casa, de seguro fue mi mamá.

MAMÁ, MAMÁ – decía una Quinn muy alterada.

Que pasa Quinny? – decía una Judy despreocupada.

Pero que pasa y todavía me lo preguntas – decía Quinn con los brazos en el cuello, pues trataba de controlarse, porque si no la hacía le saldría gritando muy feo a su mamá y eso si no se lo perdonaría.

Pues que quieres que te diga, si no se nada y aparte porque estas muy alterada?- decía Judy muy Preocupada

Primero, tu dejastes entrar a Rachel Berry a mi cuarto? – pregunto Quinn con una ceja levantada en forma interrogatoria.

Si, por qué? – pregunto Judy

Es que…. Veras, te acuerdas que ayer fui a la fiesta que organizo Puck? – pregunto Quinn de rascándose la cabeza.

Si, porque? Que cosa hicistes ahora Quinn, no me digas que te acostastes con una chica y no usastes protección y te acaba de decir que esta embarazada – decía con un rostro enojado.

Mamá, santo dios! Que dramática claro que no – decía Quinn alzando los brazos hacia arriba

Ok, yo solo preguntaba no es para que te alteres más.. – decía con un poco de culpabilidad ya que siempre juzgaba antes de escuchar a las personas.

Es que cuando llegue a la casa llegue en un estado de ebriedad deplorable… - al momento que Judy la interrumpio nada mas rodo los ojos

Entonces es eso…. – volvía a juzgar antes de actuar

MAMÁ! por el amor de dios guarda silencio y escúchame y ya luego puedes decir lo que quieres, ok? – decía muy enojada ya que no le gustaba que la interrumpieran porque según ella perdía la inspiración para contar las cosas.

Bueno ya me callo, ahora prosigue – decía con un poco de desagrado, ya que no le había gustado el tonito manejado por Quinn.

Bueno pues me dio flojera pornerme el pijama así que se me hizo mas fácil dormir solamete en ropa interior, pero tu ya sabes que ropa interior uso, pues todo transcurrio normal hasta la mañana, que alguien entro a mi recamara sin mi permiso y haciendo un ruido espantoso y quien mas pudo ser la mismísima RuPaul.. – dijo esto ultimo en casi un susurro, ya que sabía que a su mamá no le gustaban los apodos, porque según ella para eso tenemos nombres.

Quinn! – dijo enojada ya que no le gustaba que Quinn se refiera con apodos a las personas.

Bueno Rachel Berry, pues me altero que entrara asi y me levante de golpe de la cama y no me di cuenta que nada mas traía bóxer, y pues lo consecuente ella noto el bulto donde se encuentra aquello, y pues como no sabía que hacer la corrí a patadas de la casa y ahora no se que hacer? – decía con un tono de preocupación.

Para todo problema siempre hay una solución, aparte Rachel se ve que es una buena persona y de seguro sabrá guardar tu secreto – decía Judy tratándole de dar un poco de esperanza a Quinn.

Eso espero, tu crees que pida hago a cambio? – decía una Quinn preocupada.

En todo caso te pediría que la dejaras de tratar tan mal y se hagan buenas amigas y la verdad eso no es algo malo que pedir – en estos momento Judy no sabía si estaba en lo correcto al 100%, porque también existía la posibilidad que le Rachel se cobrara todas las que le hizo Quinn diciendo su secreto a toda la escuela, pero sabia que está opción no se la tenía que decir, ya que preocuparía mas a su hija.

Ojala mami, por qué si no… - decía Quinn agarrándose los cabello de la preocupación

Ya en verdad Quinn deja la negatividad que así no conseguirás nada.. – decía Judy ya cansada, de que todos sus intentos de tranquilizarla fueran en vano.

Pero mamá.. – decía Quinn dando vueltas en la habitación y pensando mil cosas en su cabeza.

Pero mamá nada, bueno Quinn te deje porque voy a salir al supermercado, te deje la comida en el microondas… y ya no te preocupes tanto, ya veraz que se solucionara. – decía judy arta de la negatividad de Quinn.

Ok, mami y gracias por todo… - decía Quinn dejando de dar vueltas en la habitación.

Hay Quinn, entonces para que estamos las madres para nada mas que cuidar a nuestros hijos – dijo acercándose a Quinn para darle un beso en la mejilla y para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir del cuarto de Quinn.

Mañana será un día interesante, mañana veremos que pedirá la idiota de RuPaul, porqué si le ocurre decir algo no sabe con quien se esta metiendo, con el mismísimo demonio de Tasmania, pero muy aparte de esto ya no la podre molestar más JODER pinche enana de la que se salvo – decía tratando de convencerse de que Rachel no Haría o pediría un idiotez.


	2. Chapter 2

_RACHEL_

Pff.. Que mierda le pasa a la gente de ahora!.. no es mi culpa que Quinn tenga una pinche pene, aparte no tenia el derecho de haberme gritado así, y no hubiera recibido tanto grito si no fuera por la culpa de mr. Schuester.

_FLASHBACK_

Yo me estaba preparando para hacer mis ejercicios matutinos, pero en eso fui interrumpida por una llamada de mr. Schuester.

Hola Rachel – decía mr Schuester de forma cordial.

Hola mr. Schuester, si no es mucha molestia, que es lo que desea? Es que estoy preparándome para hacer mis ejercicios matutinos – decía Rachel enojada ya que le chocaba que la interrumpieran.

Este lo siento en verdad Rachel, no sabía que estabas ocupada – decía un poco culpable de su interrupción que había hecho por la llamada.

Ya para que? Si ya me interrumpio, ahora si dígame que es lo que necesita? – decía Rachel tratando de controlarse, ya que a veces ese hombre la sacaba su lado odioso.

Es que veras, para la próxima clase del Club Glee que es la próxima semana tienen que hacer duetos, pero cuando digo esto siempre salen los mismos dúos, así que por eso yo los escogí con la ayuda de la srita. Pillsbury, y pues a ti te toco hacer el dúo con Quinn y como no nos veremos hasta el día de la competición por eso les avisaba a todo para que se preparaban….- fue interrumpido por Rachel.

Pero sr. Schuester usted sabe que no me llevo bien con Quinn – esto sorprendió mucho a Rachel ya que mayormente siempre la trataba mal, y ella a veces trataba de pasar desapercibida delante de la rubia.

Ya lo se, pero se que ninguna de las dos querrán perder la competencia – decía tratando de hacerle entender a Rachel que no pasaría nada malo en hacer un dúo con Quinn.

Como se que no tengo mas opciones y usted no dará su brazo a torcer voy hacer el dúo con Quinn - Rachel pensaba que ahora tendría que soportar todo lo que le diga y le haga la capitana de la porristas ya que si no la rubia se pondrá renuente en participar en el dúo y por lo consecuente perderían la competencia y eso si que Rachel no se lo iba a permitir ya que nunca ha perdido en algo así que preferiría soportar a Quinn.

Eso me parece muy perfecto, bueno ya no te quito mas tu tiempo, que pasas un buen día Rachel – dijo despidiéndose de la chica.

Igualmente mr Schuester – respondía Rachel

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Después del mal rato que pase por culpa de Quinn… me dirigía hacia mi casa a pie para poder razonar las cosas, pero en eso que me encuentro con Kurt.

Hola Rachel! – decía kurt abrazando y besando en la mejilla a la morena.

Hola kurt!- respondió Rachel

De donde vienes, es que se me hace raro que estes en la calle a estas hora, pues por lo regular te encuentras haciendo a estas horas tus ejercicios matutinos – decía Kurt tocándose la barbilla con la mano.

Este.. de la casa de Quinn – decía un poco temerosa ya que sabía que Kurt le haría un gran cuestionario, y la verdad no sabía si decirle o no decirle que había descubierto que Quinn tiene un pene.

Woww, eso si que no me lo esperaba, Rachel quiero saber todo pero todo con pelos y señales, no me digas que tu y Quinn ya… - no acabo de decir porque fue interrumpido por la morena.

Ok, te contare todo, pero creo que no estamos en el mejor lugar, mmm que te parece si vamos a mi casa y ahí te cuento todo? – decía Rachel nerviosa.

Por supuesto que voy a ir, por nada del mundo me pierdo el chisme – decía Kurt agarrando del brazo a Rachel para que comenzaran a caminar.

Y estuvieron hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que llegaron a la casa de Rachel, cuando llegaron a su casa se encontraron con Leroy.

Hola Kurt – dijo Leroy acercándose a Kurt y Rachel para darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Hola Sr Berry – dijo Kurt de forma amable.

NO nada de Sr. me haces sentir viejo Kurt mejor dime Leroy – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ok, Leroy – dijo Kurt riéndose.

Bueno, bueno basta de formalidades, papá voy a ir con Kurt a la habitación y no quiero que nadie nos moleste, entendistes? – dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

Vale, pero no te enojes mi hijita – dijo Leroy abranzando a Rachel.

No me enojo papa – dijo agarrando a Kurt del brazo para llevarlo a su habitación.

Ya en la habitación Rachel cerró la puerta con seguro y apago su teléfono para que nadie la molestara.

Pero que dramática Rachel, que cosa tan importante pudo haber sucedido en la casa de Quinn para que hagas todo esto? – dijo Kurt sorprendido por los actos de Rachel.

Primero, prométeme que lo que te diga se quedará entre tu y yo? – dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y empezando a dar vueltas por todo la habitación.

Rachel tu ya sabes que en mi puedes confiar, ya vez a nadie le he dicho que te gusta Quinn, pero como se que con esto no quedaras tranquila te lo prometo, y por favor ya siéntate que me desesperas – dijo con un rostro serio.

Eso es muy cierto, discúlpame Kurt yo se que tu nunca dirías nada pero de todos modos me tengo que asegurar ya que es algo muy grave – decía rachel un poco avergonzada.

No te disculpes Rachel yo haría lo mismo, y para ser muy grave uiii no me digas que ya son novias? – decía Kurt bromeando un poco.

Que pero que cosa, claro que no – dijo un poco alterada

Aaa si no es eso, entonces eso quiere decir que ya perdistes tu virginidad con Quin? – dijo Kurt alzando una ceja.

Pero que, DIOS! Como dices eso, claro que no – dijo Rachel alzando los brazos hacia arriba y con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

OK, OK nada mas estaba bromeando, pero si no es nada de esto que puede ser Rachel – dijo Kurt tratando de indagar sobre el tema.

Bueno, veras es que aunque parezca un poco irracional te juro que es verdad – _dijo inhalando aire para decir lo siguiente, pero luego se puso a pensar que si le decía a Kurt la verdad no podría hacer lo que tiene pensado así que tomo la decisión de ocultarle un poco la verdad –_ descubrí que Quinn utiliza boxers de Hombre de Hombre Kurt te imaginas eso? – Dijo poniendo sus brazo en sus caderas.

Que cosa Rachel, Ok, se que utilizar boxers de Hombre es algo desagradable y no me imaginaba que Quinn lo utilizara, ya que ella es super fashion a la hora vestir, pero no le veo tanto de malo ya que a lo mejor utiliza los boxers para dormir cómodamente en la noche, pero eso no perdona óyelo bien no perdona que me hallas hecho todo un super drama y me hallas hecho perder mi valioso tiempo que lo pude haber utilizado en una sesión de cutis, pero no pude porque aquí una señorita no me quiso decir eso cuando me la encontré en la calle en verdad Rachel te pasas – dijo Kurt parándose para dirigirse a la puerta pero una mano lo agarro del brazo y lo detuvo.

Ok, se que lo que hice fue una gran estupidez, y te juro que lo siento, pero es que pensé que Quinn nos iba haber o escuchar y me dio mucho miedo, y la verdad no quiero que me trate mas peor de lo que hace, pero te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer, que quieres que haga para que veas que en verdad lo siento? – dijo Rachel empezando a llorar, y haciendo su mejor actuación de su vida, le dolía, mentirle a su mejor amigo pero era lo mejor para poder lograr su plan, en verda que esa Quinn si la traía loca, porque nada más por ella esta mintiendo.

Mira Rachel solamente quiero que no lo vuelvas haces porque la verdad si molesta bastante, y di gracias que fui yo, porque imagínate si hubiera sido Santana en estos momentos estuvieras en el hospital, pero como soy una super buena persona y soy tu super mejor amigo, óyelo bien te perdono pero eso sí, ya no lo vuelvas hacer, por favor – dijo Kurt dándole una gran sonrisa a Rachel.

Gracias Kurt eres un grana amigo y te prometo que no lo volveré hacer, porque tu amistad es lo más importante para mí y no te quisiera perder – dijo Rachel fingiendo y dándole un gran abrazo a Kurt.

Bueno Rachel, te dejo es que tengo que ir a la casa de Blaine porque vamos a pasar toda la tarde viendo películas y quien sabe a lo mejor otra cosa…. – dijo Kurt muy emocionado.

Cuando dices otras cosas ya me imagino que cosas… aiii Kurt no me des ideas – dijo riéndose.

AYY Rachel no es mi culpa que tu todavía nada de nada, en verdad te pierdes las delicias del placer – dijo Kurt riéndose de la situación.

Pero no será por mucho Kurt, que te la pases super mega bien con Blaine y luego me cuentas – dijo Rachel

Obvioo! Rachel tu ya sabes que siempre te cuento todo, bueno ahora si te dejo – dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Rachel.

Ok, te acompaño hasta la puerta – dijo Rachel encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

No te preocupues Rach – dijo Kurt saliendo de la habitación de Rachel

Ok, en que sea hice el intento - dijo cerrando la puerta y quedándose sola en su habitación.

Ahora si Quinn te tengo en mis manos y preocúpate por lo que te voy a pedir, tu serás mía y yo seré tuya, todo el mundo me cree una persona indefensa pero se equivocan porque soy todo lo contrario, pero eso ahorita no me importa lo único que me importa es Quinn, por fin hasta que se me cumplió mis sueños, mañana será un gran día.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Quinn hacía su gran entrada como capitana de las Cheerios a la escuela, pero hoy era diferente ya que tenía otro propósito (aparte de humillar a los Loser del Club Glee), hoy tenía la tarea de esconderse de RuPaul, porque la verdad no quería tener que darle explicaciones al hobbit.

La rubia se dirigía a su casillero a recoger sus libros para su primera clase del día, pero cuando estaba cerrando su casillero se llevo un gran susto.

A LA MIERDA! RuPaul, en verdad como se te ocurre aparecerte así imagínate que me hubiera dado un infarto por ver tu cara – decía Quinn agarrándose el pecho y sosteniendo del casillero por el susto que pasó.

Lo siento, lo siento Quinn no fue mi intención, pero bueno a lo que venía a hablar contigo es sobre… - no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por Quinn.

Quinn como ya sabía de lo que quería hablar Rachel, saludo a Santana que pasaba por el pasillo y así poder zafarse de Rachel.

Oye Santana, lo siento RuPaul pero hoy no se va a poder – dijo esto ultimo, corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Santana ya que esta no le había hecho caso.

Pero cuando por fin la alcanzo…

Porque no me hicistes caso cuando te hable – dijo Quinn un poco molesta.

Perdóneme usted mi reyna... escúchame bien Quinn conmigo no te vengas a querer ser la importante y me quieras dar ordenes por que sabes que somos iguales… y después de todo esto que es lo que quieres? – decía Santana enojada con la rubia ya que pensaba que se le había subido mucho el ego desde que Sue la nombro capitana de las Cheerios pero también porque estaba perdiendo a una gran amiga.

En verdad lo siento Santana pero tu sabes que tengo una reputación que debo proteger…. Y por lo otro te iba a decir que hoy hay practica de Cheerios – decía Quinn poniendo sus brazos en la cintura.

Ahí estaré Quinn, pero por lo otro no te estoy pidiendo que descuides tu reputación solamente quiero que nunca olvides que Britanni y yo siempre seremos tus mejores amigas, porque la verdad te queremos como una hermana – decía con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos y con las manos cruzadas.

Ay, Santana como se te ocurre pensar eso yo nunca me olvidaría de ustedes ya que son las personas que mas quiero en esta vida, ya que ustedes me han demostrado su amistad con hechos ya que no han ido con el chisme de mi condición y eso es algo que agradeceré por siempre y te digo una cosa ustedes valen mas que una reputación, y yo igual te quiero mucho Santana – decía Quinn dándole un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo a la latina que por lo consecuente fue respondido con la misma efusividad por esta.

Yo igual Quinny, bueno te dejo porque tengo clases – decía santana retirándose y perdiéndose en los pasillos de la escuela.

Mientras tanto Quinn caminaba por los pasillos con dirección a su próxima clase, pero cuando pasaba por el baño sintió como alguien la jalo hacia el interior de este y escucho como le pusieron seguro a la puerta.

La puta madre! Quien fue el infeliz que salga y me de la cara, no sabe con quien se metió, por si no lo recuerdas soy Quinn Fabray así que te ordeno a que me sueltes – decía muy enojada ya que aparte que la metieron en el baño a la fuerza todavía la tenia sujetada de las manos y no podía ver la cara de su atacante.

En verdad siempre eres tan dramática – en ese momento le soltaron las manos a la rubia y esta aprovecho para darse la vuelta.

Pero en verdad, a ti quien te da el derecho a tratarme así, acaso tu me quieres ver muerta de tantos sustos que me das – decía Quinn echándose agua en la cara para tranquilizarse.

Bueno…. Este lo siento la verdad hice todo esto para que pudiéramos hablar ya que en la mañana me tirastes a loca – decía Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

Haber RuPaul, dime que es lo que quieres? Para que me dejes de molestar de una puñetera vez – decía Quinn alzando una ceja.

Bueno, para que veas que no soy tan despiadada, creo que no estamos en lugar correcto para hablar del tema, es por eso que te espero en mi casa a las 5:00, y no quiero un no como respuesta, y aparte también para que escojamos que canción vamos a cantar en el Club Glee – decía apoyándose a la puerta del baño para escuchar la respuesta de Quinn.

Ok ahí estaré, pero eso sí ni se te ocurra decir alguna palabra que voy a ir a tu casa, porque no te la acabas enana – dijo esto saliendo lo mas rápido posible del baño y dejando a una Rachel sola.

_Creo que ya no estas en posibilidad de exigirme algo Quinn_ – decía Rachel con una voz maliciosa y casi en un susurro.

Todo lo que restaba de las clases transcurrió de lo más normal para Rachel y Quinn.

Rachel ya se encontraba en su casa preparando todo para la llegada de Quinn, ya que eran las 4:30 y la rubia ya no tardaría en llegar.

Mientras tanto Quinn se encontraba platicando con Santana y Britanni en la entrada de la escuela ya que ya había acabado el entrenamiento de las Cheerios.

Pero porque no puedes venir con nosotras Quinny?– decía Britanni con tristeza.

Es verdad, porque no vienes con nosotras si nos la vamos a pasar muy divertido, tu ya sabes comiendo palomitas y viendo películas en la casa de Britanni – decía Santana abrazando a Brit ya que esta se encontraba llorando.

La verdad no puedo, pero les prometo que cuando acabe voy a ir a la casa de Brit y les contare todo, ya no llores Brit por favor – decía Quinn muy triste ya que tenia tiempo que no convivía con sus amigas.

Ok, mas te vale que cuando llegues nos cuentes todo – decía Santana un poco enojada.

Cierto Quinny nos tienes que contar todo si quieres puedo sacar a Lord Tubbington de la habitación para que no escuche nada – decía Brit con una gran sonrisa y dejando de llorar.

Jajajaja claro, bueno ahora si me voy porque si no llego tarde – decía Quinn despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de las chicas.

Se dirigió a su auto y arranco a toda velocidad ya que iba un poco retrasada a la reunión con Rachel.

_Maldita RuPaul, por tu culpa no pude disfrutar de una tarde maravillosa con mis amigas, aysii pero como se considera la gran diva todo lo tiene que hacer en grande – esto eran los pensamientos de Quinn en todo el transcurso._

Cuando por fin llego a la casa de Rachel se dio cuenta que ya eran las 5:15 pero que mas daba si lo importante es que llego, se bajo del coche y pudo observar como Rachel ya la esperaba en la puerta, así que sin muchos ánimos se dirigió al matadero.

Buenas tardes Quinn, llegas tarde – decía con una sonrisa.

Si, lo que tu digas – decía Quinn con un poco de desagrado en su voz.

Se ve que no venimos con muchos ánimos hoy – decía Rachel jugando con su cabello.

En serio si no me dices no me doy cuenta, entonces vamos a platicar aquí en la puerta o me vas a dejar pasa? – decía Quinn alzando una ceja.

Este lo siento pero pasa Quinn – decía Rachel haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar la rubia – este vamos a mi habitación ahí tendremos mas privacidad – dijo esto ultimo agarrando a Quinn del brazo y dirigiéndola a su cuarto.

Ya en la Habitación, Rachel sentada en la cama y Quinn en un silla….

RuPaul vayamos al grano, que es lo que quieres? – decía Quinn con un tono de voz alto.

Bueno como la otra vez que fui a tu casa me corristes de tu casa no me dejastes explicarme del motivo de esta, veras al sr. Schuester se le ocurrió que en su próxima clase del Glee Club hicieramo una competencia de dúo y pues te toco hacerlo conmigo, bueno y como yo soy la mejor de todos ya escogí la canción que será la de Need You Now de Lady Antebellum que te parece? – decía Rachel curiosa de la respuesta de Quinn.

Es lo único que me faltaba, ahora tengo que cantar contigo y aguantar todos tus ataques de diva –_ decía Quinn alterada – _y por la canción me da igual cual sea total si por mi fuera no canto contigo.

Ya que esta ese punto aclarado, ahora pasemos al siguiente bueno como tu sabrás ese día me di cuenta de tu eso… - fui interrumpida por Quinn

Es un pene Rachel no es eso y al grano que ya me estas aburriendo, que es lo que quieres? – decía alzando una ceja en señal de interrogación.

Bueno tu así lo quieres pues la verdad ya me canse de aguantarte todos tus malditos ataques de drama e histeria y ya que quieres saber todo, primero Quinn Fabray escúchalo bien porque no te lo voy a volver a repetir Me Gustas y como se que este sentimiento no es reciproco voy a tener que usar tu secretito – _dijo esto ultimo poniéndose de pie de la cama y caminando en dirección a Quinn – _que guardas entre las piernas –_ dijo acariciándole el paquete a Quinn mientras tanto esta esta no sabía que hacer si correr, gritar, etc., pero decidió guardar secreto y escuchar todo lo que digiera Rachel _– pero no pienses que te pediré ser mi novia porque eso me dañaría mi curriculum para NYADA –_ dijo esto sentándose en las piernas de Quinn – _Y pues como te quiero para mi, es muy sencillo, yo solamente te pido que seas algo así como una amante sexual, entendistes? – decía Rachel poniendo sus brazos en la cintura.

Pero que mierda te pasa por la cabeza Rachel, como me pides eso y claro que no voy hacer eso, guacatela ni dios lo quiera – decía Quinn poniéndose de pie y tumbando a Rachel al suelo.

Ayy Quinn, en verdad todavía tienes la desfachatez de decirme que no, dime una cosa como crees que reaccionaria la gente al enterarse que la gran Quinn Fabray la capitana de las porristas tiene un pene – decía Rachel poniéndose de pie y sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

No te atreverías Berry, aparte donde queda tu decencia de mujer? – decía Quinn echando humo por los ojos.

A que no me atrevo, crees que no puedo llamar al chismoso de la escuela y darle el mejor chisme de la William McKinley High School y tu ya sabes que Jacob si me va a creer y por lo otro mira quien habla de decencia por favor Quinn no seas hipocrita – dijo esto agarrando su celular –_ pero entonces Quinn le quito el celular de las manos._

Esta bien, esta bien pero prométeme que si lo hago no vas a decir nada de mi condición – decía Quinn con los ojos cristalinos ya que quería llorar por la frustración pero no iba a llorar en frente de Rachel Berry.

Bueno, trato es un trato y si tu cumples yo no diré nada – dijo Rachel haciendo la mímica de una candado en su boca.

Ok Rachel, y cuando empezamos? – decía Quinn con un poco de valentía ya que la verdad le daba asco pensar que Rachel le propusiera tal atrocidad.

Bueno, bueno ya que hoy es jueves y mañana sería muy precipitado que te parece el fin de semana? Mis papas no estarán ya que se irán de viaje – decía Rachel un poco animada ya que estaba a un paso de cumplir su sueño de tener a Quinn Fabray, pero le preocupaba un poco el hecho que todavía era virgen y si le dolería? O quedara embarazada? Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que tenía Rachel, pero sabía que si lo hacía con cuidado y con protección no iba a pasar nada malo en esos momentos sentía que amaba a Wikipedia.

La verdad poco me interesa, pero si es tu gusto esta bien, vendré por ahí de las 12:00 ya que tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, sin mas te pido que no me molestes mañana por favor necesito procesar toda esta asquerosidad – dijo Quinn saliendo de la habitación de Rachel.

_Discúlpame Quinn, se que no es lo correcto pero es la única forma de tenerte, se que algún día lo entenderás, no pido que me ames solamente pido que me hagas sentirme tuya, pero por el momento te disfrutare al máximo – _decía Rachel acostándose en la cama con los brazos en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Quinn manejaba y a la vez lloraba amargamente por lo sucedido con Rachel, ya que nunca pensó que alguien como Rachel le pediría algo tan ruin y corriente, lo único que quería Quinn en estos momentos era tener la compañía de sus amigas.

* * *

**N/A **– Antes que nada le quiero agradecer todos sus rewievs (sin ustedes mi historia y yo no somos nada) GRACIAS.

**N/A – **Como observaran en esta historia Rachel es la mala, es que ya me canse que siempre sea Quinn.

**N/A** – ADVERTENCIA: PROXIMO CAAPITULO LEMMON…..

**N/A** – Cabe mencionar que los personaje no son de mi creación sino que le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy , pero la historia si es mía.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Quinn llego a la casa de Britt- Britt y le conto todo ya había dejado de llorar ya que pensaba que Rachel no valía una lagrima de ella.

Te juro que mañana que la vea la descuartizo en mil pedazos y luego la tiro a que se la coman los perros, en verdad maldita enana como fue capaz de pedirte algo así – decía una santana muy enojada ya que Quinn le había contado todo lo que le dijo Rachel en su casa.

Ya calma Santy te apuesto que Rachel se va arrepentir cuando se dé cuenta de su error – decía Britanni tratando de tranquilizar a la latina.

Si se va a dar cuenta de su error cuando este teniendo un orgasmo, pero todo esto debe ser por la culpa de Finnepto, ya que como no la satisfacia ahora la enana esta buscando un juguetito y para la mala suerte de nuestra Quinn ella fue la elegida – explicaba santana con una media sonrisa.

Si yo igual opino lo mismo es que a lo mejor Finn la tiene chiquita y como vio que Quinn tiene una anaconda entre sus piernas, pues así quien no – decía Britanni aplaudiendo por su gran deducción.

PERO QUE DEMONIOS! Como sabes todo eso Britt? – pregunta Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

Bueno, lo de Finn me lo conto Santana – decía Britt rascándose la cabeza y en ese momento Quinn dirigió su mirada a Santana.

Yo solamente dije la verdad, eso que tiene Finn no se le puede decir que es un Pene – decía Santana haciendo la mímica con sus manos de un miembro pequeño.

Vistes Quinny yo no digo mentiras y pues de tu anaconda que por cierto yo le calculo de unos 22 centímetros y eso que lo saque mentalmente porque no tenía en ese momento mi regla de princesas –_ en estos momentos Quinn esta sonrojada por el comentario de Britt y tenia la cabeza agachada mientras tanto la latina se quedaba viendo a la rubia con la boca abierta – _pero bueno lo que interesa es saber como me di cuenta, verdad Santy? _– Preguntó Britanni que solamente recibió una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de la latina_ – es que fue un día donde tu me mandastes a buscar a Quinn a los baños ya que se estaba tardando mucho, pues cuando entre al baño escuche unos gemidos y como buena niña exploradora me dedique a buscar de donde provenían los gemidos, pero cuando los encontré me lleve una gran sorpresa, ya que Quinn se estaba masturbando en las duchas, en verdad… - no acabo de decir su anécdota pues Quinn la interrumpió.

Bueno, bueno no es necesario que des tantas explicaciones Britt y tu –_dijo señanlando a Santana que tenia cara de embobada –_ si quiere te lo muestro.

Este…mira.. yo… digo.. bueno y que vas hacer? Con la enana – dijo Santana rascándose el cuello.

Supongo que si vine a ustedes es para que me ayudaran a encontrar una solución – dijo Quinn un poco enojada con sus amigas ya que en lugar de ayudarla hacían todo lo contrario.

La única forma que te libres es diciéndole a toda la escuela lo de tu condición y así Rachel no tendrá motivo para chantajearte, pero eso no lo haras verdad? –_ solamente recibió por parte de Quinn un movimiento negativo con la cabeza – _eso suponía, así que lo único que te recomendaría es que pases a la farmacia y compres un montón de condones ya que no quiero ser tía muy joven.

Y si es de sabor Fresa mejor – Opinaba Britt con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno, bueno del sabor que sea, y en mi opinión personal Quinn disfruta el momento – decía Santana mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la rubia en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

Yo opino lo mismo que Santy – decía Britt acercándose a Quinn y dándole un abrazo.

Y así transcurrió la noche entre golosinas, refrescos y películas e igualmente toda la mañana del viernes.

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, en ese momento salía del entrenamiento de las Cheerios y se dirigía al estacionamiento acompañada de Santana ya que Britt se tuvo que retirar antes por un problema familiar.

Y ahora donde vamos mr. Anaconda? Ya comprastes los condones? – decía Santana subiéndose al auto de Quinn.

Bueno… este… yo pues no, se me había olvidado – decía Quinn subiendo al automóvil.

Y que espera Quinn? Que te lo tiren del cielo o cuando Rachel este embarazada, pero sabes como todavía no quiero ser tía y menos de un hijo de Rachel es por eso que en este momento vamos a una farmacia a surtinos de mercancía – decía santana alzando una ceja.

Es necesario que tu vayas, es que eso es algo privado – decía Quinn.

Claro que tengo que ir y si me preguntas el motivo pues voy porque simplemente se me da la gana – decía Santana alzando la voz.

Ok, ya entendí no es necesario que grites vieja loca – esto lo dijo Quinn encendiendo el auto.

Ya en la farmacia…

Buenos días – decía Quinn.

Buenos días, que es lo que desean? – preguntaba el trabajador de la farmacia.

Un paquete de condones – dijo Santana.

Aaaa este como… perdón que me meta pero no es necesario que ustedes usen condones, solamente teniendo higiene y eso es todo – decía el empleado con una gran sonrisa.

QUE? Como puede decir eso, nosotras queremos los condones para otra cosa – decía Quinn un poco incomoda por la situación.

Aaaa ya entendí, ustedes quieren los condones porque van a usar eso juguetitos que se ponen ustedes las… - no acabo de decir la frase ya que una latina lo estaba agarrando del cuello de la camisa.

MIRA PEDAZO DE IMBECIL, NOSOTROS QUEREMOS UNA MALDITO PAQUETE DE CONDONES Y NO TE TIENE PORQUE IMPORTAR EL USO QUE LE VAYAMOS A DAR, ENTENDISTES? – decía Santana soltando el cuello del empleado ya que Quinn la separo, pero eso no evito que todas las personas que se encontraban en la farmacia las miraras – Y USTEDES QUE? NO TIENEN OTRA COSA QUE HACER EN LUGAR DE ESTAR CHISMEANDO- dijo la latina enojada – BUENO, VOLVAMOS A EMPEZAR – decía Santana.

Mi querido amigo, tiene un paquete de condones que nos pueda vendar? – preguntaba Santana.

Este….de.. si claro, normales o de sabores? – decía el empleado con miedo.

Este… Quinn como lo quieres? – preguntaba Santana.

Pues yo siempre uso los normales, pero ya vez que Britt dijo que de fresa tu que piensas? – decía Quinn y el empleado nada mas pensaba _pinches viejas locas de seguro la rubia ha de ser la que se pone el arnés ya que ella dijo que siempre usa normales y yo que pensaba que era la sexy latina._

Si Britt dijo de Fresa tiene que ser de fresa – respondía Santana.

Sr. que sean de sabor Fresa – le decía Quinn al empleado que se dirigía a buscar el par de condones.

Sritas. Aquí están sus condones – Quinn recibió y pago los condones y luego salieron de la farmacia y se subieron al auto.

Luego de haber pasado toda una travesía acompañada de su amiga, Quinn ya se encontraba en su casa, ya se había bañado y ahora se disponía a dormir pero en eso que suena su celular avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje d e Rachel.

_Sé que prometí no molestarte hoy, y la verdad siento molestarte, pero solamente te recordaba que mañana nos espera un gran día, sin mas que decir que pases buenas noches hermosa =D_

Como si fuera tan fácil, pero ni modos eso me pasa por despistada, y como dice Santana a disfrutar el momento.

Amanecía otro día en Lima, Ohio como siempre Quinn se levantaba tarde ya eran las 11:00 am y tenia que estar a las 12:00 pm en la casa de Rachel, así que inmediatamente fue al baño hacer su rutina diaria matutina de Higiene, acabando de hacer todo esto, se dirigió en busca de Judy pero no la encontró por toda la casa, y como casi ya no le quedaba tiempo, no le quedo de otra que dejarle una nota pegada al refrigerador, avisándoles que no la esperara despierta ya que regresaba tarde y así sin mas se subió a su coche con rumbo a la casa de RuPaul.

Ya en la casa de Rachel….

En verdad acaso Quinn no conoce la puntualidad, me dijo a las 12:00 y ya son las 12:20 – exclamaba una Rachel enojada.

TOC, TOC, TOC…

Esa debe de ser Quinn – decía la morocha con dirección a la puerta para abrirle a Quinn.

Hola Quinn! Tarde pero llegastes – decía Rachel dejando pasar a la rubia.

Lo que tu digas, oye Rach.. digo Rachel segura que nadie nos va a interrumpir? – preguntaba Quinn y a la vez sentándose en un sofá de la sala.

No te preocupes, todo esta asegurado mis papas llegan hasta el domingo en la noche – respondía Rachel sentándose a lado de la rubia – Oye Quinn, te quería preguntar.. que.. si tu eres fértil? – preguntaba Rachel.

Por supuesto, mis campeones son capas de eso, y porque la pregunta? Aaa no me vengas con el chiste que ahora se te ocurrió la gran idea, de que también te deje preñada porque déjame decirte algo eso si no lo voy hacer…- no acabo de decir porque Rachel la interrumpió.

PERO QUE COSAS DICES TU? Puede que este loca pero no para tanto, yo tener un niño a mis 17 años, ni dios lo quiera, imagínate eso arruinaría mi expediente para NYADA, yo solamente te preguntaba si eras Fertil, porque no se si en tu caso sea lo mismo que el de los hombres y también para saber si necesitaríamos ir a la farmacia por protección – decía Rachel.

Aaaa esta bien, pero no te preocupes yo traje protección y por otro lado te quería decir que como no tengo elección… yo quiero que llevemos la fiesta en paz mientras dura toda esta situación, pero que quede claro lo hago por compromiso no por satisfacción propio – decía Quinn sobándose las manos.

Bueno, por mi no hay problema pero sabes ya me aburrí de tantas palabras, mejor empecemos ya – decía Rachel mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a Quinn de la mano y la dirigía a su habitación.

Lo que tu digas – decía Quinn mientras tanto recordaba a cada rato las palabras de Santana _"disfruta el momento"_

Antes de llegar a la habitación Rachel intercepto a Quinn y sin pedir permiso le dio un beso cargado de placer por su parte la rubia no tardo en responder el beso y sin mas acorralo a Rachel contra la pared, mientras tanto Quinn sentía como su miembro se empezaba a levantar, pero esto no impidió que le empezara a quitar la playera a Rachel e igualmente despojarse de la suya, el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de tonalidad, y sin pedir permiso Quinn cargo a Rachel sin romper el beso, mientras tanto la morena podía sentir el miembro ya erguido de Quinn y esto provoco que soltara un pequeño gemido que fue callado por un beso de la rubia.

Sin mas la rubia empezó a caminar con Rachel encima con dirección a la habitación, cuando por fin llegaron, inmediatamente Quinn bajo a Rachel y ahí aprovecho para quitarle el mini short que cargaba puesto la morocha que solamente quedaba en ropa interior, pero Rachel no quería quedar en desventaja así que fue besando el cuello de la rubia, también beso por encima del brassier los senos fue bajando hasta que llego al botón del pantalón que desabrocho con la boca, bajo el cierro y le bajo el pantalón, pero cuando lo hizo trago saliva ya que vio la magnitud de la erección de la rubia gesto que noto Quinn.

Que pasa? Porque te detuvistes? – preguntaba Quinn.

Este… por nada – decía Rachel que prefirió callarse la realidad, ya que si le decía que tenía le dio miedo su erección iba a salir corriendo, pero también varias preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza, eso que tiene Quinn no es normal? – me dolerá cuando me esté penetrando? Pero rápidamente desecho esas inseguridades y siguió su trabajo.

Tomando mucho valor, le bajo el bóxer a Quinn y dejando en libertad la anaconda, y sin mas empezó a lamer el miembro, empezó a chupando el glande que le saco varios gemidos a la rubia, luego de un rato lubrico con saliva todo el pene para así empezar a lamer todo el pene y como Rachel tiene un gran boca casi se traga todo el miembro, luego de unos cuantos minutos mas de seguirle haciendo sexo oral a Quinn.

Oh… dios…mmm…Rachel..ya.. no aguanto mas – no acabo decir esto ultimo porque se corrió en la boca de Rachel.

Eso bebe ven a mí – decía Rachel lamiendo todo el semen de Quinn.

Luego se reincorporo para besar a la rubia, que con tan solo el contacto de los labios de Rachel, sintió como su miembro se volvía a levantar por segunda ocasión, y sin mas las dos se quitaron las prendas de ropa que le quedaban, cuando quedaron completamente desnudas, Quinn empujo a Rachel hacia la cama y ella se monto arriba de esta.

Quinn beso apasionadamente a Rachel para luego descender al cuello, luego llego a sus senos donde se entretuvo un rato y donde la morocha no paraba de gemir, luego volvió a subir y se quedaron viendo frente a frente, porque sabían lo que a continuación venía.

Estas segura? – preguntaba Quinn

Si, hazme tuya – decía Rachel

Se levanto de la cama fue hasta su pantalón y saco un preservativo y se lo puso y luego regreso a su posición anterior.

Y sin más Quinn empezó a bajar sus manos por todas las piernas de Rachel que nada mas suspiraba por las caricias, las separo un poco para poder posesionarse en medio de ellas, la morocha por su lado nada mas enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Quinn.

Luego empezó a guiar a su miembro, hacia la entrada de Rachel y poco a poco fue metiéndolo, pero se detuvo, cuando vio la expresión de dolor de la morocha.

Te duele? Me detengo?– preguntaba Quinn

Si, no pares por favor– respondía Rachel.

La rubia le hizo caso a Rachel, y lento fue metiendo lo que quedaba de su miembro, y empezó a embestir a Rachel lento mientras se acoplaba el cuerpo de la moracha al nuevo intruso. Luego de un rato empezó a embestir más fuerte y más fuerte a Rachel que nada mas gemía del placer.

Mal..dición…ohh…ohhh…mmm…. dios… mas…rápido – gemía Rachel.

Y Quinn obedeciendo sacando fuerzas de reserva, empezó a embestir a Rachel mas pero mas fuerte.

OH…. Ya.. no ..aguantoo..mas – gemía Rachel

Un… Poquito… más – gemía Quinn sintiendo el máximo placer.

Y al final las dos llegaron al final Rachel gritando el nombre de Quinn y esta diciendo un groseria, la rubia se desplomo arriba del cuerpo de Rachel, luego saco su miembro y se acostó a un lado y así pudiendo observar la ligera capa de sudor de Rachel.

Luego de unos minutos de descanso…

Lista para el Tercer Round? – preguntaba Rachel.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N/A **Primera vez que escribo LEMMON! Les gusto? =D acepto sugerencias.

N**/A **Actualizo el viernes de la próxima semana! =3

**N/A **Cabe mencionar que las personas aquí mencionadas son propiedad del sr. RM, pero la historia si es mía.

**N/A **Les digo que en capítulos próximos van a llorar, no se dejen llevar por las apariencias del FIC, LLORARAN )=

**N/A **Dicúlpenme por no actualiazar pronto, es que tenía cosas que hacer. GRACIAS por esperarme ¬¬"


	5. Chapter 5

**SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PRONTO, lo que pasa es que tenía problemas familiares y aparte tenía demasiada tarea y por eso no podía actualizar, EN VERDAD PIDO MIL DISCULPAS, prometo actualizar pronto.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Lista para el 3er round? – decía Rachel.

En verdad estas muy urgida por tener sexo a cada rato, y eso que tienes al Finnocencia para cumplir todos tus deseos carnales pero ya veo que ni para eso sirve – decía Quinn en forma de burla.

Sabes Quinn! Mejor CALLATE en verdad cada vez que abres la maldita boca es para decir cada estupidez – decía Rachel enojada y levantándose de la cama quedando parada en frente de ella y mirando directamente a Quinn que seguía acostada en la cama.

No te has mordido la lengua Rachel, y que? Te duele que te diga la verdad sobre tu "perfecto" novio – decía Quinn riéndose y sentándose en la cama.

A lo mejor no es "perfecto" como tu dices, pero sabes el vale más que tu! – decía Rachel con sisaña.

TU! – _decía Quinn quedando de frente a Rachel (todavía desnudas) y señalándola –_ no eres nadie para decir quien es mejor que yo! – decía Quinn enojada.

JAJAJAJA no me hagas reír Quinn, tu sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad, sabes eres la persona más ESTUPIDA que he conocido ya que piensas que fastidiándole la vida a todos los alumnos de la escuela vas a convertirte en la persona más importante pero sabes estas equivocada ya que la verdad es que eres una MALDITA PERRA solitaria que nadie quiere, o vas a decir que esto no es verdad, haber dime a donde esta tu papa? Acaso no fue el que te abandono cuando tenías 2 años, o mejor dime cuantas amigas tienes? Que crees a las únicas que tienes son Santana una maldita perra igual que TU! Y Brittanni una estúpida y desequilibrada loca que todavía cree en los malditos unicornios, en verdad personas como tu merecen tener una vida llena de pura mierda y …. – ya no pudo acabar porque una mano se planto en su mejilla que hizo que callera sentada por la fuerza de la cachetada.

Te lo advertí Rachel que callaras a tu maldita boca! Tu no sabes nada de mi vida ESTUPIDA! – _decía Quinn mientras agarraba el brazo de Rachel con mucha fuerza para que se levantara de donde estaba, mientras tanto la morena estaba llorando ya que sentía mucho miedo de lo que Quinn le pudiera hacer ya que se veía muy enojada – _Yo nunca maltrataría a una mujer pero sabes tu no eres una! Tu eres una maldita Perra y para colmo loca – _decía esto ultimo mientras le volvía dar otra cachetada que tiro a Rachel sobre la cama que la hizo llorar más ya que las cachetadas parecían que no fueran por una simple mano si no que parecían a una mano de acero_, la rubia se subió encima de la morocha– Haber Rachel dime que me estabas diciendo antes! Porque lloras Rachel acaso me tienes miedo – _decía Quinn mientras agarraba del cabello a Rachel con fuerza pero también todo este maltrato la estaba empezando a excitar – _Quise portarme bien contigo mientras duraba todo tu chantaje, pero la gran Rachel Berry no supo mantener su maldita gran bocota cerrada ahora atente a las consecuencias – _decía Quinn mientras empezaba a besar con fuerza a Rachel y con su manos empezaba a masajear y cachetear los senos de la pequeña judía, quien ya no sabía que hacer ya que sus lagrimas le caían sin esfuerzo tenía un gran miedo pero sabía que si hacía algún movimiento enojaría más a la rubia así que por eso se mantenía quieta –_ Rachel ya vez como me has puesto! – _decía señalando a su pene que ya se encontraba levantado a su máxima magnitud_ – ahora lo tendrás que calmar – _decía mientras se levantaba de encima a Rachel la agarro del cabello, la bajo de la cama y la obligo a que se hincara, la morena con mucho miedo empezó hablar._

Por favor Quinn no me pegues mas te lo suplico… discúlpame – decía Rachel llorando ya que le estaba doliendo la cabellera ya que Quinn la agarro con mucho fuerza.

Hay Rachel! Eso ya de nada te sirve ahora te aguantas, ahora abre tu gran bocota– decía Quinn.

Con esto ultimo Quinn obligo a Rachel a que empezara a chupar su miembro, pero como la tenia agarrada del cabello la obligaba a que se tragara todo el pene, lo único que hacia Rachel era toser y llorar más ya que Quinn le metía todo el miembro en su boca y hacia que se atragantara, y así estuvieron un rato hasta que Quinn se vino, Rachel pensaba que Quinn ya no le iba a pegar pero se equivoco ya que después de que acabara de hacerle sexo oral, Quinn la levanto y le empezó a gritar.

Vistes Rachel, esa maldita boca que tienes te sirve para algo bueno y ya no llores más que me enojas y no hagas como que no te gusto porque es todo lo contrario perra y ahora necesito que me satisfagas – dijo esto ultimo dándole un fuerte empujón que tumbo a Rachel sobre la cama.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Quinn se puso un preservativo nuevo y luego se puso arriba de Rachel y le empezó a besar todo el cuello y los pechos, y sin esperar a que la morena estuviera caliente se puso en medio de las piernas de Rachel y la penetro con brusquedad que hizo que Rachel soltara un gemido de dolor….

Para QUINN! Me duele mucho, por favor para me lastimas – decía Rachel que no sentía nada mas que dolor y sus lagrimas caer.

Quinn no le tomo importancia a las palabras de Rachel y la siguió penetrando con mucha fuerza, mientras masajeaba lo se nos de rachel…

Aaa… mmm.. ahh ahh ahh – gemía Rachel.

Ohh… siii… dios… ohhh… rayos… mmm.. maldita.. sea – gemía Quinn que ya se había venido.

Luego de llegar al limite del placer Quinn se acostó a lado de Rachel, ella sabía que todo lo que le había hecho a la morena estaba mal, pero no iba a permitir que alguien digiera cosas malas sobre ella, así que decidió seguirla castigándola hasta que aprendiera, sin esperar a que Rachel se recuperara, se quito el condón usado se puso otro y se subió nuevamente encima de Rachel..

Ahora quiero que te pongas en cuatro patas – decía Rachel acariciándose su miembro que se erguía lentamente.

NO QUINN! – _dijo Rachel gritando ya que tenía miedo – _te juro que ya no vuelvo abrir mi bocota.

No, no, no, Rachel ahora te aguantas y si te digo que te pongas a cuatro patas no es una petición es una orden – decía Quinn enojada con la actitud de Rachel ya que ya no la quería maltratar más pero la morena la orillaba hacerlo.

No Quinn! Ya te dije que no y si… - fue interrumpida por una bofetada cayendo en su mejilla y que le rompió el labio.

TE DIJE QUE TE PUSIERAS EN CUATRO PATA, MALDICIÓN BERRY ACASO NO ESCUCHAS O QUE? – decía Quinn, mientras Rachel lloraba amargamente.

_Entre sollozos hablo Rachel_ – Ok, lo hare pero ya no me pegues mas..- _decía mientras se limpiaba la sangre con un trapo, cuando acabo acato la orden de Quinn._

_Así esta mucho mejor – decía Quinn mientras masajeaba y nalgueaba las nalgas de Rachel._

Sin pedir permiso Quinn penetro con dureza a Rachel que nada mas se quejaba, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que la rubia se aburrió de la posición.

Ahora quiero que te acuestes y pongas tus piernas sobre mis hombros, y sin pensarlo Rachel hizo lo que la rubia le pidió.

Mientras Quinn disfrutaba, Rachel tenia la vista puesta en el techo ya que no quería ser participe de sus propia tortura, es por eso que trataba de reprimir todos sus gemidos.

La realidad es que Rachel se sentía fatal, aparte de tener todo el cuerpo adolorido en especial la cara ya que sentía mucho ardor en las mejillas y aparte tenía el labio roto a consecuencia de las cachetadas, y también tenía que soportar las cachetadas en las nalgas que le propinaba la rubia y si le añadimos que la rubia la penetraba como si el mundo se fuera acabar y no volviera tener sexo en su vida, pero todo lo soportaba ya que sabía que ella era la culpable de todo.

Oh.. ahh..ahh… maldición – gritaba (gemía fuerte) la rubia que ya ha había acabando.

Cuando llego a su fin Quinn, quito las piernas de Rachel de su hombro y se acostó a su lado y después de unos segundos, volteo haber a Rachel que se encontraba de espalda, así que lo único que escucho fueron los sollozos de la morena que la hicieron sentir como la peor mierda de este mundo.

Así que sin más se paro de la cama, busco toda su ropa y se vistió, ya se dirigía a la puerta pero algo le hizo acercarse a cierta personita..

Rachel al rato vengo, ok? – sabía que no era correcto su comportamiento así que por eso había decidido principalmente pedirle una disculpa a Rachel por sus actos (aunque sabía que lo que hizo es algo que no se perdona tan fácilmente) y luego poder llegar a un acuerdo con Rachel donde las dos no salgan perjudicas.

Oookk – decía Rachel temblando del miedo, pero sabia que si le deba una respuesta incorrecta a Quinn la maltrataría de nuevo.

Y sin decía nada mas Quinn salió de la habitación y casa de Rachel..

Rachel quedo llorando en su cama y abrazado con fiereza a la sabana que era lo único que tapaba su desnudes, lloro y lloro lo más que pudo, ya luego pensaría que les digiera a los demás de golpe que tiene en el labio y los moretones del brazo, en estos momentos solamente quería desahogarse completamente y esperar a mañana a que volviera nuevamente su peor tortura.

Mientras tanto Quinn se dirigía en su auto hacia su casa, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el remordimiento que sentía, ya que sus actos no era lo que reflejaba su educación enseñada por su madre, sentía que había defraudado a su mama, cuentas veces le dijo..

Nunca maltrates a una mujer ni con un pétalo de una rosa. Piensa con la cabeza de arriba no pienses con la cabeza que tienes abajo. Nunca utilices a una mujer, etc.

Pero ya el daño estaba hecho, ya no había marcha atrás, pero tratándose de no culparse más empezó a pensar que Rachel lo había buscado ya que se había metido con ella y hay una regla que dice que nadie se mete con una FABRAY.

Olvidando un poco sus pensamientos, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 5:30 am, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro su celular y marco el numero de Santana..

Ya se había cansado de llamar a Santana pero en la ultima llamada la latina contesto…

QUE MIERDA TE PASA FEBGAY! Ya vistes la hora que es – decía Santana malhumorada ya que no le gustaba que la levantaran temprano.

Si ya lo se – decía Quinn

Y ENTONCES SI LO SABES, PARA QUE MADRE ME HABLAS? – decía Santana

Pues quería Saber si me acompañabas a emborracharme para quitarme las caricias de Rachel – decía la rubia.

Ok, ok, me pasas a buscar en 5 minutos – santana solamente escucho las palabras emborracharme y también la oportunidad de enterarse del chimes no lo pensó dos veces..

Ok, te paso a buscar - decía Quinn mientras cortaba la llamada, pero también sabía que parte de que le dijo a santana era mentira…. Ya le contaría toda la verdad.

* * *

**N/A **Se que es un poco fuerte el capitulo… se que dije que Rachel iba hacer la mala en está historia, pero tengo mis razones por los cuales convertí a Quinn en mala en este capitulo.

**N/A ** En verdad muchas gracias por todos su reviews! Ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir continuando… MIL GRACIAS.. los quiero :D Les gusto el capitulo?

**N/A **Cabe mencionar que los personajes que aprecen en esta historia le pertenecen al señor RM, pero la historia si es mia….


	6. Chapter 6

** Se que a varios no les gusto el capitulo por lo de la violación pero tengo mis razones que no dare a conocer, a lo mejor en este aspecto la historia es diferente a otras pero es que ya me había aburrido de las historias de amor que son felicidad por todos lados y bla bla bla.**

**Yo en está historia quise plasmar un poco de lo que se vive en el mundo real, y acostumbrense que en esta y otras historias que publicare en un futuro trataran de que no todo lo que brilla es oro.**

**Pido disculpas si ofendi a alguien les juro que no fue mi intencion.**

**Como ya se que les aburri con tantas palabras de su humilde servidora, LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO y gracias por sus reviews. (actualizare pronto, no se desesperen) :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Cinco minutos después Quinn llegaba en busca de Santana que ya la esperaba en la puerta de su casa.

Y a donde vamos a ir? No se si te has dado cuenta pero ya esta casi amaneciendo y no creo que exista un bar abierto a esta hora – preguntaba Santana alzando una ceja.

Yo me encuentro muy bien Santana gracias por preguntar, y por lo otro es obvio que no hay nada abierto a esta horas y por eso vamos a ir a mi casa – decía Quinn haciendole seña a Santana a para que se subiera en el coche.

Ya en el coche…

Oye Quinn, y como e fue con RuPaul? – decía Santana con curiosidad.

Aaa… pues.. supongo que bien – decía Quinn con nerviosismo.

Como que supones? No me vengas con tonteras Quinn – decía Santana riéndose en forma irónica.

Y porque te tengo que decir? Eso es algo privado, acaso tu me cuentas lo que haces con tus queridísimas conquistas – decía Quinn tratando de dar por terminada la conversación ya que el tema la hacía sentir culpable por lo que le hizo a Rachel.

Voy hacer como que te creo, ya me lo contaras luego Febgay – decía Santana que ya sabía que Quinn le ocultaba algo.

Y todo lo que quedo de camino hacia la casa de Quinn, fue en absoluto silencio ya que cada una navega en sus propios pensamientos…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Quinn se situaron en la sala..

Quinn! Y el alcohol? – preguntaba santana que se encontraba revisando la casa en busca del alcohol.

Aquí están santana – decía Quinn mientras le enseñaba dos botellas de tequila a la latina.

Como las amo! – decía Santana caminando hacia la rubia.

No empieces con tu cursilerías – decía Quinn.

No seas Idiota yo estoy hablando de las botellas no de ti, ni en tus mejores sueños me enrollo contigo Fabray – _decía Santana quitándole las botellas de las manos a Quinn_ – en lugar de estar diciendo puras estupideces ve a la cocina y trae vasos, limones, sal o esperas que tomemos el tequila con las manos, MUEVETE FABRAY! Es para hoy – _decía gritando._

Calma fiera ya voy – decía Quinn dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Luego de unos minutos Quinn regreso con todo lo que le pidió Santana, se acomodaron en los sillones y empezaron a tomar pero luego de varios tragos Santana le empezó a preguntar a Quinn sobre como le fue con Rachel, aprovechando con la rubia ya se encontraba un poco mareada.

Y Quinn como te fue con Rachel? – preguntaba Santana mientras se tomaba su trago y que Quinn tan solo de escuchar la preguntaba casi se atraganta con el limón que estaba chupando.

Aaaa… mi? – preguntaba Quinn con nerviosismo.

Pues ni modos que a mi, pedazo de idiota! – decía Santana.

Pues ni tan bien Rachel no sirve para tener sexo – decía Quinn evitando la mirada de latina.

Era de esperarse, pero cuéntame más? – volvía a preguntar Santana queriendo encontrarse con la mirada de Quinn ya que tenía el presentimiento que la rubia no le estaba contando la verdad.

Pues… que quieres que te cuente, tuvimos sexo y ya – decía Quinn alterada por las preguntas que le hacia su amiga.

Ok, pero no es para que te alteres, yo solamente te estaba preguntado o hay algo que no me estas contando? – preguntaba santana sirviéndose un nuevo trago y cruzando las piernas.

No.. como crees.. para nada, porque tendría que ocultarte algo? – decía Quinn.

Ya en verdad Quinn, me crees estúpida o que? – preguntaba Santana ya cansada del jueguito de la rubia.

Pero que terca, ya te dije que no paso nada – decía Quinn un poco alterada por la insistencia de Santana sobre el tema.

Si no te conociera te creería pero en este caso no te creo nada, acaso sucedió algo malo? – volvía a preguntar la morena.

Yo ya no puedo mas – decía Quinn entre sollozos ya que la culpa la mataba – yo te juro que no le quise hacer nada pero ella me atacó, me dijo que soy una maldita perra solitaria que nadie quiere y eso me lastimó mucho, yo se… que no tengo perdón de dios, pero que querías que hiciera que me quedara con los brazos cruzados, eso si que no lo iba a permitir nadie se mete con una Fabray – decía Quinn que ya no podía contener las lagrimas.

Pero que le hicistes Quinn? Para que estés tan mal – decía Santana con preocupación ya que se imaginaba miles de cosas que pudo hacer su amiga.

Yo..yo.. la golpee – decía Quinn que ya no solo lloraba si no que empezaba a tomar con rápidez.

Bueno.. yo en tu caso hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ya veras como con el tiempo se le olvida – decía Santana tratando de darle ánimos a Quinn.

NO SANTANA NUNCA LO OLVIDARA – poniéndose de pie y acercándose al espejo que había en la sala y quedando en frente de el -EXPLICAME COMO ALGUIÉN VA A OLVIDAR QUE LA OBLIGARON A TENER SEXO A LA FUERZA? SOY UNA COMPLETA MIERDA, SOY UNA PERSONA SIN ALMA SIN CORAZÓN QUE NO PIENSA EN NADA MAS QUE ELLA, DIOS QUE HICE, Y SI NUNCA LO OLVIDA? Y SI CUENTA DE MI CONDICIÓN A FORMA DE VENGANZA? SI ME DENUNCIA? MALDITA Y MIL VECES MALDITA QUINN FABRAY, SABES QUE FUE LO PEOR? QUE DECEPCIONE A MI MADRE? – dijo Quinn mientras le dio un fuerte golpe al espejo y haciendo que se rompiera y que vidrios se incrustaran en su piel y cayendo de rodillas en el suelo llorando amargamente.

Santana no podía creer lo que Quinn le había contado, no podía negar que estaba enojada por los actos de su amiga pero sabía bien que la tenía que apoyar ya que ella lo había hecho cuando sus padre la corrieron de su casa, así que sin mas se acercó a la rubia que yacía tirada en el suelo.

Yo.. yo.. Quinn te quiero decir que te apoyaré en todo lo que pase, sé que lo que hicistes esta mal ya que a las mujeres no se les pega y abusa de ellas, sé también que independientemente de lo que Berry te hizo no perdona lo que tu le hicistes, se también que un día tendrás que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón aunque dudo que te perdone pero harás el intento –_ decía santana agarrando la barbilla de Quinn y haciendo que la mirara en los ojos, las dos se encontraban con lagrimas en los ojos – _sé también que a lo mejor tus actos traigan consecuencias muy fuertes , pero sabes también se que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado en las buenas y las malas, si le tengo que vender mi alma al diablo para que no te pasa nada ten por seguro que lo haré, si tengo que tirarme de un edificio para estar a tu lado también lo hare, y haría muchas cosas más por ti, porque tu eres como una hermana para mí y a la cual amo con todo mi corazón – _decía Santana mientras abrazaba a Quinn que se quedo sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga ya que no esperaba a que su amiga reaccionara así –_ pero sabes que no perdonare? Que te hagas daño Quinn porque es como si me dañaras a mi – _decía mientras se paraba en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios, cuando lo encontró regreso a donde se encontraba Quinn – _Por favor no lo vuelvas hacer.

Luego de una larga curación, Santana ayudo a levantar del suelo a Quinn y la sentó en el sofá.

Gracias Santana no se como pagarte todo esto, pero sabes quiero disculparme con Rachel se que no me perdonara fácilmente sé que no me querrá ver, pero quiero ir y disculparme – decía Quinn suplicando.

Creo que no es el mejor momento Quinn – decía Santana tratando de hacer entender a su amiga.

Pero Santana yo quiero por favor – _decía entre sollozos Quinn –_ si quieres puedes venir conmigo, se que a lo mejor no confías en mi en estos momentos y no te culpo, pero solo quiero ir a disculparme, por favor.

De que confío en ti lo hago, pero en lo que no confío es en la reacción de Rachel – decía Santana preocupada.

Eso ya lo se y te juro que asumiré la reacción de Rachel – decía Quinn.

Ok, vamos a ir pero antes cámbiate de blusa la que tienes esta llena de sangre – decía Santana poniéndose de pie.

Ok bajo en dos minutos, espérame por favor – decía Quinn que rápidamente subió a su cuarto a cambiarse…

Después de 5 minutos Quinn bajo y se dirigió afuera de su casa ya que ya la esparaba Santana en el carro, se subió y salieron en dirección a la casa de los Berry's.

A unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de la casa de Rachel…

Segura? – preguntaba Santana.

Si – decía Quinn confiada.

Luego de tocar el timbre varias veces por parte de Santana se abrió la puerta…

TU? – decía alguién con furia.

* * *

**N/A Tengo una nueva historia, pero la subire hasta que vaya a la mitad de esta historia.**

**N/A En lugar estar haciendo mi tarea de Fisica (no es reproche) les estor subiendo un nuevo capitulo que se que valdra la pena.**

**N/A LOS AMO! 3 LES GUSTO? EL CAPITULO.**

**N/A ya saben que los personajes no son mios son del señor RM y mucho bla bla bla bla bla **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento si ofendí a alguien con capítulos anterior, pero como lo he mencionada antes es parte de la historia. Sin mas que decir los dejo con un nuevo capitulo, tratare de actualizar pronto, es que la verdad tengo mucha tarea, física, química, matemáticas ,español, etc.. Alguien que me ayude? ¬¬**

**Disfrutenlo…..!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

TU! – fue lo unico que se escucho cuando se abrió la puerta ya que luego de eso Quinn sintió como su mejilla le ardía producto de un golpe a puño cerrado que le habían dado.

PERO QUE MADRE TE PASA! PUCK – gritaba Santana que se había arrodillado para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse.

Y TODAVIA TIENES EL CINISMO!? COMO PUEDES AYUDAR A UNA MIERDA DE PERSONA, A UNA MALDITA COBARDE! – gritaba puck con rabia – LEVANTATE QUINN! HABER METETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO, QUE CREES QUE NADA MAS POR TENER UN PENE PUEDES ABUSAR DE CUALQUIER MUJER, PUES NO – decía puck empujando a Santana para que se alejara de Quinn quien la levanto con fuerza – MALDICIÓN QUINN NUNCA TE DIJE NADA CUANDO TE METIAS EN LA CAMA DE VARIAS MUJERES, PERO NO ME QUEDARE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS POR LO QUE LE HICISTES A RACHEL – decía puck dándole otro golpe en la cara pero esta vez fue en ojo, Quinn no paraba de llorar ya que los golpes le estaban doliendo y para colmo no podía defenderse ya que tenía la mano lastimada.

YA DEJALA! PUCK – decía santana empujando a Puck para que se alejara de Quinn - NO ES NECESARIO QUE LA GOLPEES CABRON – decía Santana.

TODAVÍA NO ME EXPLICO COMO LA PUEDES DEFENDER? PERO QUE COSAS DIGO, SI DE TI SE PUEDO ESPERAR LO MISMO YA QUE LAS DOS SON UNA PAR DE MALDITAS PERRAS – decía Puck.

CALLATE! PUCK TU NO SABES NADA, TE ASEGURO QUE LA ENANA NO TE CONTO LA HISTORIA COMPLETA – decía Santana con rabia – ACASO NO TE DIJO QUE CHANTAJEO A QUINN CON SU CONDICION, SI ES UNA MALDITA ZORRA… - no acabo de decir la frase ya que un golpe se plasmo en su cara, pero en ese momento Quinn se levanto para darle un golpe a Puck pero este lo esquivo y le planto un golpe en el estomago que hizo que cayera otra vez en el suelo.

AHÍ – dijo señalando el suelo donde se encontraban Santana y Quinn tiradas – ES DONDE DEBEN ESTAR LAS PERSONAS COMO USTEDES, Y TE LO ADVIERTO QUINN, NUNCA MAS EN TU PERRA VIDA TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A RACHEL, PORQUE TE JURO QUE POR LO MÁS SAGRADO QUE TENGO EN MI VIDA QUE ES MI MADRE, NO VAS A VIVIR PARA CONTARLO Y ESO TE INCLUYE A TI TAMBIEN SANTANA, ASI QUE AHORITA QUIERO QUE SE LARGUEN Y NO TE PREOCUPES QUINN! DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE LE HICISTES A RACHEL ELLA SE COMPADECIO DE TI Y ME DIJO QUE TE DIJIERA QUE NO VA A CONTAR NADA DE LO SUCEDIDO – dijo esto ultimo entrando y cerrando con fuerza la puerta de la casa de los Berry´s.

Santana se levanto con cuidado ya que le dolía bastante el lugar donde Puck le había pegado cuando lo logro, observo a su amiga tirada en el suelo agarrándose en el estomago y llorando, asi que sin mas la ayudo a levantarse…

Dios! Quinn – decía santana que hacia todo el esfuerzo por levantar a Quinn – Ahora iremos a la casa de Brittani para que nos cure las heridas, ya que si vamos al hospital nos harán muchas preguntas por tu estado.

Así que sin más Santana con mucho esfuerzo llego a su carro y subió a Quinn en el y se dirigieron a la casa de Brittani..

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rachel..

Que querían? – preguntaba Rachel quien se encontraba llorando acostada en su cama.

No quería nada Rachel, tu estate tranquila que yo te protegeré – decía Puck consolando a Rachel, omitiendo la pelea que tuvo con Santana y Quinn ya que no quería que se preocupara más.

Rachel…este… te puedo hacer una pregunta? – preguntaba con nerviosismo Puck.

Si – respondía Rachel mientras se sentaba en la cama.

E-este.. tu sabes… si Quinn.. u-uso protección – decía Puck ya que este tema le preocupaba bastante, ya que pensaba si Rachel quedara embarazada de Quinn, se le derrumbaría su mundo completamente.

Pues supongo, porque me dijo que ella traía en las primeras veces que tuvimos relaciones, p-pero cuando a-abuso de…mi, ahí no s-se – decía Rachel llorando desconsoladamente – N-no me puede suceder eso a mí, dios donde quedaría mi sueño de Broodway, y-ya no quedaría.. nada de eso – decía Rachel.

Calma, calma ya veras que eso nunca sucederá, Quinn no están estúpida – "te juro Quinn si llegas a dejar a mi amiga embarazada te juro que me la pagara, MALDITA Quinn" eran los pensamientos de Puck.

Y así estuvo consolando a Rachel hasta que de tanto llorar la diva se quedo dormida…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Brittani…

Eso y más le hubiera dado Puck, pero que mierda le pasaba por las cabezas a las dos, en verdad nunca he conocido a gente tan ingenua que creen que con solo decir perdón esta todo solucionado… que madre pensabas Quinn que con solo decir "_Rachel perdóname no fue mi intención" _ te iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, entiende Quinn QUE LE JODISTE LA PUTA VIDA, TU CREES QUE SE LE OLVIDARA PRONTO, DIOS! YA NO SE QUE DECIR ESTO ESTAN FUERTE PARA MI, por favor se lo ruego si tiene un poco de compasión nunca se vuelvan acercar a Rachel ya que si me entero que le hicieron, les juro que después que las mate Puck yo las reviviré y las volveré a matar, Y CON LO QUE RESPECTA A MI LAS QUIERO AFUERA DE MI CASA EN DOS MINUTOS, SABEN? AMIGAS COMO USTEDES NO QUIERO TENER ASI QUE SI SABEN CONTAR NO VUELVAN A CONTAR CONMIGO! Desde en este momento ya no quiero ni su amistad ni tu amor Santana, crees que no me enteraba de tus engaños! – Decía Britt con mucha rabia, enojo, tristeza ya que dejaba ir a su amiga Quinn y a la que creía el amor de su vida Santana, pero sabía que lo que hacia estaba bien, total no hay herida que no cicatrice.

P-pero Britt, no nos vas a curar? Entiende que no podemos ir a un hospital, en verdad me harás esto? – preguntaba sollozando Santana.

QUE LAS CURE LA PUTA MADRE QUE LAS PARIO A LAS DOS, LES JURO QUE SI NO SE VAN LLAMO A LO POLICIA? – decía Britt enojada por el cinismo de santana.

Pero Britt éramos amigas, no nos puedes hacer esto – decía Quinn muy triste y adolorida.

Y DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTES CREES QUE VOR A SEGUIR SIENDO TU AMIGA? PUES NO, PARA ESO TIENES A TU ALMA GEMELA DE SANTANA, DIOS LAS CREA Y EL DIABLO LAS UNE – decía Britt con desprecio.

OK, SI PREFIERES APOYAR A LA MALDITA ZORRA DE RUPAUL Y AL MALDITO NIÑO CON COMPLEJOS DE SUPERIORIDAD DE PUCK, PUES SABES QUE? METETELOS POR DONDE MAS TE ENTREN, YA NOS ROGARAS PARA QUE REGRESEMOS Y SEAMOS AMIGAS OTRA VES – decía Santana con enojo.

ES SU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD SE LARGAN O LLAMO A LA POLICIA – decía Britt enojada.

Ok, Britt si es tu decisión la aceptaremos, pero eso si no te vuelvas a acercar a nosotras – decía Quinn que agarraba la mano de santana para largarse de la casa de Britt.

Luego de que se fueron de la casa de los Pierce, Quinn y santana se subieron a su auto, y se fueron a la casa de la latina ya que dijeron pasar la noche allí, ya que ya era tarde y mañana tendría clases.

Ya en la casa de los López…

Auch, auch – se quejaba Quinn ya que Santana la estaba curando.

No seas cobarde Quinn! Si yo aguante cuando tu me curaste tu lo tienes que hacer también – decía Santana con orgullo de ella.

No te compares santana! A ti te dio Puck un solo golpe a mi me dio tres y eso que no cuento la herida de la mano – decía Quinn que cerraba los ojos ya que Santana le estaba pasando un algodón con alcohol en las manos.

Lo de la mano te lo hicistes tu por estúpida, nadie te lo mando a serlo, ya deja de lloriquear Quinn ya acabe – decía Santana - Ya que estamos aquí, aprovecho para preguntarte que pasaría si Rachel no cumple con lo que dijo Puck?

Obvio Santana diremos que es una completa mentira – decía Quinn con suma tranquilidad.

Pues aclarada mi duda, es hora de dormir ya que mañana tendremos un gran día – decía Santana bostezando.

Hasta que dices algo bueno, buenas noches Santana – decía Quinn.

Que chistosa Quinn buenas noches – decía Santana

* * *

**N/A Si llegaron hasta aquí, es por que le gusto el capitulo, asi que es obligatoria dejar un reviews! Muajajajajaj**

**N/A los personajes no son mios pertenecen a RM blablabla**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento mucho haber tardado para actualizar pero es que me encontraba en semana de examenes y tenía que estudiar, asi que lo siento, a lo mejor si estamos de suerte la proxima actualizacion puede ser el fin de semana jejejeje ¬¬" sin mas que decir les dejo un nuevo capitulo..**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Quinn y Santana ya se encontraban en su ultima clase del día que era para su mala suerte del Club Glee, todo el día se la pasaron evitando a Rachel, Puck y Britt, a la primera porque no querían tener más problemas de los que ya habían tenido, al segundo porque ya no querían más golpes ya les había bastado con los que le dio el día anterior y muy aparte de esto los moretones que tenían en la cara y a la tercera porque no querían que les gritara hasta de lo que se iban a morir enfrente de todos "_esto arruinaría nuestra reputación" pensaba Santana._

_En la sala de coro todo parecía normal, todos se encontraban ahí incluyendo a Rachel que si había asistido a la escuela pero se la paso escondiéndose de Quinn y Santana, cuando por fin entro a la sala de coro todos les preguntaron del porque? Tenia el labio roto a lo que ella contesto que se había pegado con la puerta de su habitación y así sin contestar más se fue al rincón del salón para sentarse acompañada de Puck y Brittani…_

Cuando Quinn y Santana se dignaron a ser su aparición en el Club Glee todos se quedaron sorprendidos por los moretones que mostraban en la cara….

_Santo dios! Que les paso a ustedes dos? – decía mr. Schuester acercándose a las muchachas que lo fulminaron con la mirada._

_Y A USTED QUE MADRE LE IMPORTA QUE NOS PASÓ MEJOR METASE EN SUS ASUNTOS! – decía malhumorada la latina._

_Ya vio mr. Schuester eso gana por andarse preocupando! – decía Kurt enojado con la actitud de Santana._

_YA CALLATE PORCELANA! Cuando abres tu boca es para decir puras tonteras, a quien te parecerás? – preguntaba Quinn alzando su típica ceja, esto hizo que Rachel que se había mantenido callada empezara a llorar y saliera corriendo de salón ya que esas palabra le había recordado las palabras de Quinn cuando abuso de ella…. Todos se quedaron sorprendido por la actitud de Rachel._

_Muchas gracias Quinn, por demostrar como cada día te superas más! – decía puck mirando con asco a Quinn luego de esto salió corriendo tras la morena._

_Nunca en mi vida había conocido a personas tan crueles como ustedes, acaso no tienen corazón? Dios no se como tienen la capacidad para equivocarse tan seguido, pero lo pagaran y muy caro eso se los juro – decía Britt que también salió corriendo en busca de Rachel._

_Mientras tanto en el coro no entendían nada de lo que había sucedido, pero de lo que si estaban seguro es que nada bueno había pasado._

_Quinn y Santana no les quedo otra opción que salir a toda prisa del salón y de la escuela…._

_Ya Rach! Ya todo paso.. ya no te harán daño! Yo estoy aquí – decía puck consolando a la morena que se encontraba encerrada en el baño de mujeres pero a el no le importo entrar ahí, todo lo hacía por su amiga._

_Yo también te cuidare Rach! Se que nunca fuimos buenas amigas pero prefiero ser amiga tuya que de esos dos monstruos que tenía por amigas – decía Britt acercándose a Rachel para abrazarla._

_Gracias a los dos no se que haría sin ustedes! Saben? Y-yo creo que n-nada me hubiera pasado si no hubiera chantajeado a Q-Quinn, dios c-como fui tan e-estúpida – decía Rachel entre sollozos quien seguía abrazada a sus dos amigas._

_No digas eso Rach! A lo mejor no fue lo correcto – decía Britt secándole las lagrimas a la morena – pero todos en la vida nos equivocamos en la vida nadie es perfecto, pero eso no justica lo que te hizo ella, así que no te culpes por favor! – decía Britt empezando a llorar_

_Cierto! Rach tiene toda la razón Britt, pero te juro que esto no se quedara así – decía Puck tirándole una mirada de cómplices a Brittani._

_MALDITA BERRY, MALDITO PUCK Y MALDITA BRITTANI – decía pegándole de patadas a su automóvil._

_DIOS! Yo solo espero que no se les halla ocurrido abrir su maldita bocota! Porque esos nos perjudicaría – decía Quinn._

_No creo que sean tan estúpidos.. solo hay que cuidarse de esos tres, apuesto mi vida que nos joderán – decía Santana subiéndose a su automóvil._

_De eso estoy segura! Y ahora como le haremos para que no sospechen los del club Glee, ya vez que esos estúpidos casi se les va la boca – decía Quinn subiendo al asiento del copiloto._

_Por ese lado no hay problema, ya saben lo que les espera si se ponen a investigar! – decía Santana con malicia en su voz._

_Vamos a las afueras de la ciudad! Busquemos un par de chicas que estén dispuestas a darnos un poco de diversión – decía Quinn con diversión._

_Maldita Quinn! Por eso te amo tu sabes lo que es bueno – decía Santana arrancando el auto con dirección a las afueras de Lima._

_Ya en la casa de Rachel.._

_Puck y Brittani estaban escribiendo un par de Cartas con dirección a Judy Fabray y María López, les prometieron a Quinn y Santana que pagarían caro lo que hicieron y eso era lo que estaban haciendo, todos esto lo hacían a escondidas de Rachel ya que no querían que se enteraran, por lo menos hasta el momento._

_Entendistes Puck, primero pasaras a la casa de Judy Fabray y meterás esta carta debajo de la puerta de su casa y por ultimo iras a la de María López y harás lo mismo, por favor! Trata de que no te descubran por que si no echaras a perder todo, entendistes? – preguntaba Britt entregándoles las dos carta Puck en sus manos._

_Claro Britt, tu no te preocupes, por mi morena soy capaz de hacerme un ninja profesional – decía puck divertido._

_Mas te vale! Ahora vete antes que Rachel despierte y pregunte por ti! – decía empujando a Puck hacia la puerta de la casa._

_Volveré pronto – decía Puck saliendo de la casa._

"_Esto es por ti Rachel, Quinn y Santana se merecen esto y más, me duele que sus mamás sufrirán pero que puedo hacer, tienen que enterarse de como son sus queridas hijas en realidad un par de monstruos" – pensaba Brittani._

_Dios que mujeres mas bellas! Al ataque Quinn – decía Santana empujando a Quinn que se había quedado estática cuando entro al lugar, Santana se dio cuenta y siguió la mirada de Quinn y se dio cuenta que la rubia observaba a una peliroja que tenía un cuero de infarto aunque se viera todavía como una niña de unos 16 años – Dios Quinn ya veo que no pierdes tu tiempo, he de reconocer que esta muy guapa, asi que yo te aconsejaría que movieres te lances de una vez, porque si no otro/a te quitara tu preciada carne, al ataque mi Tiburón._

_Tu crees que no lo tenía pensado! Eso chavala tiene que ser mía cueste lo que cueste, Santana te veo en un par de horas en este lugar, entendistes? – decía Quinn a Santana que había desaparecido y que se encontraba platicando con una rubia muy guapa – esa es mi amiga – decía Quinn dirigiéndose a su nueva conquista._

_No me explico que hace una mujer tan bella como tu! En este lugar, por cierto soy Quinn Fabray y tu eres? – decía Quinn sonriéndole y estirando la mano de manera coqueta a la muchacha._

_Eso mismo digo, soy Marissa Von Bleicken – decía aceptando el apretón de mano._

_Y que? Aceptarías tomar una copa conmigo o estas con alguien? Porque si es así que afortunado/a es esa persona – preguntaba Quinn_

_Mmm vengo con unos amigos pero nada de importancia así que mi respuesta es Sí, y que me invitaras? – preguntaba Marissa enredando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Quinn._

_Lo que tu quieras bonita! Yo en lo personal voy a pedir una cerveza pero tu lo que quieras – decía enrollando su brazo en su cuello._

"_Apuesto mi vida de que Quinn se la lleva a la cama hoy" pensaba Santana que las observaba desde lejos bailando con su conquista._

_Listo! – decía Puck que se encontraba entrando a la casa de Rachel._

_Ok, ahora hay que esperar los resultados – decía Brittanni._

_Chicos donde están? Suban a mi habitación veamos Funny Girl! – gritaba Rachel desde el segundo piso._

_Haya vamos Rachel! – decían ala vez Puck y Brittani que salieron corriendo hacia las escaleras, tenían que aprovechar que Rachel andaba con animos._

_Mientras tanto Quinn y Marissa ya estaban borrachas.._

_Sabes? Tengo un pene que te puede a ser ver mil estrellas – le decía Quinn en el oído a Marissa._

_Que cosas dices no seas mentirosa, pero eso sí, si lo tuvieras yo encantada de estar contigo en todos los sentidos – decía Marissa de forma coqueta._

_Y si te lo muestro accederías? – Preguntaba Quinn levantándose de la silla y agarrando la mano de Marissa._

_Claro! Quinn, pero se que es imposible, pero de todas formas te acompañare – decía Marissa levantándose y siguiendo a Quinn al baño._

_Ya en el baño Quinn metio en un cubículo a Marissa y la empujo contra la pared y la empezó a besar salvajemente.._

_Luego de unos cuantos besos apasionados Quinn ya sentía su miembro erguido en toda su magnitud._

_Lo prometido es deuda? – decía Quinn desabrochando su jeans bajándolos hasta las rodillas junto con sus boxers, Marissa se quedo boquiabierta cuando vio el miembro de Quinn ya que era muy grande, entre su nervios procedió a bajar sus bragas fácilmente ya que traía un vestido, observando este movimiento Quinn se acercó a la chica, y la empezó a besar con mucha pasión y lentamente procedió a bajarle la parte superior del vestido a la chica y también desabrochando su brassier dejando que salieran de su escondite los senos de Marissa rápidamente empezó a masajearlos haciendo que marissa soltara varios gemidos._

_Luego de un tiempo con esos movimientos Quinn procedió a levantar a Marissa haciéndola enrollar sus piernas en su cadera, La rubia miro a la chica un momento esperando su consentimiento para hacer lo que venia a continuación._

_Marissa solo asintió, asi que Quinn agarro su miembro y lo alineo con la entrada de la chica y empezó a meterlo lentamente, Quinn solo veía la cara de dolor de Marissa quien solo dijo.._

_Espera un poco hasta que me acostumbre al nuevo intruso! – decía Marissa_

_Ok… - Quinn ya no aguantaba las ganas de empezar los movimientos pero se contenía ya que no quería lastimar a Marissa._

_Ya Quinn! Ya te puedes mover – decía Marissa apenas dijo estas palabras Quinn empezó a entrar y salir con mucha fuerza dentro de la peliroja._

_O-oh… d-dios… Ya estoy… t-tan c-cerca, por favor m-más r-rápido – decía Marissa entre jadeos._

_O-Oh… yo i-igual – decía Quinn empezando a entrar y salir más rápido._

_Luego de unos minutos más las dos acabaron Marissa gritando el nombre de Quinn y viceversa…_

_Luego de unos minutos recuperándose, Quinn bajo a Marissa, las dos se acomodaron sus ropas y salieron del baño._

_Te volveré haber otra vez? – preguntaba ilusionada Marissa ya que Quinn le había gustado._

_Nunca me perdería volver a ver a una muchacha tan guapa como tu! – decía Quinn que inmediatamente intercambio números de teléfonos con Marissa – Bueno fue un placer conocerte, un día de estos te llamare, es que ya me tengo que ir ya que mi amiga ya me esta esperando – decía Quinn dándole un beso en los labios y caminando hasta donde estaba Santana esperándola se veía a leguas que la latina se encontraba en un estado de embriaguez notable, gracias a dios! Quinn después de tener sexo se le bajo un poco la borrachera ya que podría conducir._

_Eres mi ídolo Quinn! Tienes un suerte, tuvistes sexo con ese bomboncito que esta para tener sexo todo los días las 24 horas - decía Santana enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amiga para comenzar a caminar hacia el automóvil._

_Santana vamos a ir a mi casa a dormir! Ya que estas en un estado deplorable que a tu mamá no le gustara – decía Quinn acomodando a la latina en el asiento del Copiloto…_

_Luego de media hora de viaje con dirección a la casa de Quinn, llegaron y se encontraron con una grata sorpresa cuando abrieron su puerta.._

_PERO QUE DEMONIOS! – decía Quinn_

* * *

**N/A DEJEN REVIEWS! ME ENCANTA QUE ME HAGAN SABER SUS OPINIONES! **

**N/A LOS PERSONAJES AQUI PLASMADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE RM, PERO LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA Y MUCHO MAS BLABLABLA JAJAJ :D**

**CHICOS LOS AMO! GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA**


	9. Chapter 9

**UFF! hasta que acabe este capitulo... espero y este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado jejejejeje... creo que ahora si podre actualizar mas seguido ya estoy un poco libre de la escuela..**

**sin mas que decir les dejo para que lean**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

_Pero que demonios!? Porque mis maletas están en la puerta mamá? – preguntaba Quinn que tenia agarrada de la cintura a Santana ya que esta estaba borracha._

_Sabes? Me haz decepcionado completamente, si hubiera sabido que iba a tener un monstruo de hija te juro que hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para corregirte, pero – _decía Judy con lagrimas en los ojos que se encontraba parada en la puerta de su casa - _ no puedo, quisiera tener en mis manos un reloj para retroceder el tiempo pero es imposible, dime Quinn? Que hice mal para que hicieras eso.. Pero como sé que mis palabras no servirán de nada – _Quinn lloraba amargamente igualmente que su mama, ella ya sabía de que hablaba Judy, así que por respeto decidió guardar silencio - _eso se lo dejo a tu conciencia, sabes cuanto me duele decir esto? Perdóname Dios mio pero es lo mejor, te preguntaras que hacen tus maletas en la puerta y es porque he decidido que así como fuiste capaz de hacerle lo que le hicistes a esa pobre muchacha, con ese mismo valor te pido que te vayas de mi casa yo no puedo vivir en el mismo techo que tú? Quinn olvídate que tuvistes una madre, olvídate que tuvistes a una mamá que te pagaba todas tus cuentas, olvídate que tuvistes una casa y olvídate de todo lo que yo te di, y ahora haber si tu amiguita aquí presente te ayuda así como tuvo el valor para apoyar tal asquerosidad que te ayude con esto… - _Judy ya no aguantaba más las lagrimas así que ya no pudo acabar la frase y por eso se metió rápidamente a su casa, estando ahí se desplomo en el suelo llorando.

"Dios, hija eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, recuerda que siempre te amare hija espero y algún día comprendas por que te hice esto, espero y algún día me perdones… Mi Quinnie Te amo" – decía Judy llorando.

Quinn se había quedado pasmada enfrente de la puerta de su casa ahora su antigua casa, las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas, observo por vez su casa y luego se dio la vuelta junto con Santana para volver al carro..

SANTANA! HAZME CASO..- gritaba Quinn que estaba acomodando a la latina en el asiento del copiloto.

mmmm… - decía Santana adormecida.

Que vamos a ir a tu casa porque ya no hay otra opción – decía Quinn con nostalgia.

"Te amo mamá" – decía Quinn mientras ponía el auto en marcha a casa de Santana.

En 10 minutos llegaron a la casa de la latina..

Santana ya llegamos, ya bájate del auto – decía Quinn a Santana que ya se la había bajado un poco la borrachera.

Ok – decía Santana.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta la mamá de Santana las recibió detrás de ella estaban dos sirvientes que traían dos maletas cada uno y que se las dejaron a Quinn y Santana a los pies…

Mamá que hacen mis cosas afuera!? _– decía Santana enojada._

_Me acuerdo cuando mi Santy y mi Quinnie me decían cuanto me amaban y yo en ese tiempo solo pedía que nunca cambiaran – _la Sra. López ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos que rápidamente se seco con la mano – _me acuerdo cuando me entere del secreto de Quinn y te pusiste a llorar porque pensabas que ya no te iba a querer por ser un fenómeno – _decía acariciando la mejilla de la rubia – _me acuerdo cuando mi Santana me dijo que era lesbiana y que hizo todo un drama porque pensaba que la iba a correr de la casa- _ahora acariciaba la mejilla de la latina –_ esos fueron recuerdos q-que me hicieron muy feliz pero como dice un refrán "no todo lo que brilla es oro", cuando me entere de lo que hicieron sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, días atrás lo tenía todo y ahora que me queda? Me queda nada en estos momentos lo único que me queda enfrente mío es un par de niñas desconocidas- _decía la Sra. López sollozando mientras Quinn y Santana (que se le bajo la borrachera de la impresión) lloraban amargamente – _Palabras tengo demasiadas que ofrecerles, en estos momentos yo les podría estar diciendo lo que en verdad se merecen pero saben? No puedo porque delante mio tengo a mi hija y a la amiga de mi hija que veo como mía a las cuales amo con todo mi corazón por las que yo daría todo hasta mi vida porque no les pasara nada o para que fueran muy felices pero estaría en un completo error si no les digo nada, me prometí a mi misma no hablar de lo que ustedes saben porque no merece que yo gaste saliva de a gratis ya que ustedes siguen con las mismas ideas, ustedes eran lo único que me ataba a este pueblo, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que me vaya de aquí –_ Santana no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando su mamá la iba a abandonar, la dejaría en este pueblo donde viviría el resto de su vida junto a su hermana del alma Quinn..

_Pero mamá no nos dejes nosotras te amamos si quieres en este momento hacemos lo que tu nos pidas.. – _decía Santana abrazada de Quinn que no podía creer que en minutos había perdido todo a sus dos madres a las que siempre amara y que ahora la dejaban sola.

_No Santana no lo hagan porque yo lo pida háganlo porque ustedes lo quieran hacer, como decía Santana Y Quinn me voy mañana no les diré a donde porque no quiero que me busquen, recuerden que yo siempre será su mami y que siempre las amare, ahora - _ decía señalando a la latina – _Santana tus cuentas han quedado bloqueadas, y si pensabas que te iba a dejar la casa te informo que ya la puse a la venta, lo siento mija pero con lo único que te quedaras será con el coche y tu ropa – _La Sra. López lloraba ya que lo que venía a continuación era la despedida _– Solo les pido una cosa cuídense mucho la una a la otra y sean felices, traten que no les afecte que yo me vaya tómenlo como una pequeña consecuencia de sus actos – _ahora se acercaba a Santana – _Hija mía cuídate y busca la felicidad y recuerda que te amo sobre cualquier cosa_ – le dio su bendición y un beso en la frente ahora se dirigía a Quinn – _Hija mía no te juzgare por lo que hicistes tus razones tendrás, solo te pido que te cuides a ti y a mi Santana, y mantén tu pene en tus pantalones para que no hagas mas estupideces, recuerda que te amo a pesar de lo que hicistes_ – le dio su bendición y le beso la frente – _esta es la despedida hijas mías las amo – _la Sra. López se dio la media vuelta y se metió a su casa.

Santana y Quinn se quedaron en esta de Shock, sin decía alguna palabra se dirigieron a su carro y lo pusieron en marcha a una dirección desconocida.

Luego de detenerse a las afueras del pueblo… las dos se pusieron a llorar, en este instante se dieron cuenta que ya no tenían nada que quedaron a la deriva, que por sus estupideces se quedaron solas por el resto de sus vidas que ya no tenían oportunidades de triunfo que se quedarían en este maldito pueblo, tendrían que dejar la escuela y ponerse a trabajar porque si no lo hacía no tendrían el sustento económico para vivir, la escuela les quitaría tiempo valioso que les serviría para ganar dinero con el que tendrían que pagar una habitación, su alimentación, su vestimenta, etc.., lo único que les quedaba era la compañía de las dos.

S-Santana nos hemos quedado solas, ya no tengo nada por mi culpa tu también te has quedado sin nada igual que yo – decía Quinn llorando con la cabeza en el volante del coche.

Ni modos Quinn ya nada podemos hacer y tu no tienes la culpa que me haya quedado sola yo lo decidí así que asumo la consecuencia, ahora hay que seguir para adelante esto no hay que verlo como una desgracia si no hay que verlo como un desafío que nos pone la vida para seguir adelante, a lo mejor no tengamos nada pero nos tenemos la una a la otra – _decía Santana abrazando a su amiga_ – pero hay algo que si me preocupa que no tenemos un lugar donde dormir aparte del coche.

No te preocupes por eso Santana, tengo dinero ahorrado en una cuenta personal que mi mamá no sabia de su existencia, por lo que podríamos vivir hasta un mes cómodamente mientras busco un trabajo.._ – no acabo de decir la frase porque fue interrumpida por Santana._

Mejor dicho buscaremos un trabajo, no pienso dejarte con todo el paquete de los gastos hay que compartirlos_ – _decía Santana abostezando.

Esta bien pero trabajaras medio turno ya que tienes que ir a la escuela yo por mi parte hare lo mismo, ahora hay que buscar una habitación para dormir algunos días ya que es muy de noche y mañana hay que ir a la escuela, ya luego buscaremos un lugar para vivir y también como sabrás toda la escuela se enterara en algún momento pero no te preocupes serán como pocos meses ya luego nos graduaremos y nos iremos de este pueblo no pienses que te dejare que vivas toda tu vida aquí, tu estudiaras la universidad donde quieras y yo trabajare para que no te falte nada es lo menos que te mereces por apoyarme_ – decía Quinn dándole un abrazo a Santana para luego separarse para poner el carro en marcha con dirección a un hotel…_

30 minutos después Quinn y Santana ya se encontraban acomodando sus pertenencias en lo que sería su hogar por varios días, luego fueron a Breadstix para cenar luego regresaron y tenían un problema la habitación solo contaba con una cama y a las dos les gustaba dormir del lado derecho..

Yo escojo el lado derecho – decía Santana

No yo quiero el derecho de ese lado me siento mas cómoda – decía en su defensa Quinn

Haber Quinn tu tienes un pene – decía Santana cruzándose de brazos.

Y que tiene que ver mi pene en esto? – decía Quinn alzando la típica ceja Fabray.

Pues que como tienes un pene técnicamente te convierte en 50% hombre y esto conlleva a que tienes que ser caballeroso y tienes que cederme el lugar – decía Santana alegando su defensa.

Ok, eso fue un golpe bajo nada más por esta vez ganarás y eso fue por dar un golpe bajo – decía Quinn quitándose sus pantalones vaqueros quedando solamente en boxers que mostraban el gran paquete de la rubia.

Y así piensas dormir!? Estas demente o que? – preguntaba Santana ya que dormir en esas condiciones con Quinn la hacían sentir incomoda.

Aha no le veo nada de malo dormir así, malo sería que durmiera en sin boxers así que mejor ya duérmete que hoy a sido un mal día, buenas noches Santana – decía Quinn tapándose con la sabana.

Buenas noches Quinn – decía Santana mientras se dirigía al baño para ponerse su pijama luego de unos minutos salió y se acostó.

Santana se encontraba acostada dándole la espalda a Quinn, recordaba todo lo que le había pasado hoy y sin querer se le salían lagrimas.

Quinn no podía dormir tampoco pero se mantenía callada hasta que escucho los sollozos que provenía de su compañero.

Ya santana… a lo mejor ya no tengas ni a tu madre ni a nadie a tu lado pero me tienes a mí que nunca dejare que te pase algo… ya duerme yo te cuidare – decía Quinn que se encontraba abrazando por detrás a Santana o en forma de cucharita.

Al día siguiente…

Santana se levanto porque sintió algo pegado a su culo, se separo con cuidado de los brazos de Quinn para observar que era pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió la carpa que había en los boxers de Quinn..

"_Pareces un ángel yo solo espero que no vuelvan a surgir esos sentimientos que tenía hacia ti pero me será un poco difícil pero no imposible" – pensaba Santana mirando como Quinn dormía tranquilamente._

* * *

**_N/A _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... dejen reviews =) me dan animo para seguir adelante.**

_**N/A**_** Chicos estoy escribiendo una nueva historia g!p (que por supuesto sera Faberry), les gustaria leerla? ¬¬**

_**N/A**_** Los personajes aqui plasmados son propiedad de RM pero lo demas si es mio y blablablabla y muchos mas blablabla :D**


End file.
